Momoi's Hair
by Frostyfall
Summary: Momoi gets a pleasant surprise at a sleepover. Just some fluff, can be considered shipping or not. depends how you look at it


WARNING: Momoi centered.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, if I did there would be more unsexualized girls (srsly there's only one!), and all the drawings would suck

* * *

Momoi had two of her close friends over for a sleepover. Once they got over the movie marathon stage, they began to play traditional sleepover games, like 20 Questions, Monopoly, and Truth or Dare. Ah, yes. Truth or Dare, the game that now threatened her relationship with her crush, though it was more of a friendship.

The girls' imaginations weren't something to write home about, they couldn't think of any good dares. In fact, their brains were fried, I mean can you blame them? They just watched all the Lilo and Stitch movies in one go. To solve this problem, they went to the Internet! Kila, one of the friends, had set the entire thing up. The website made up dares for them, that they, themselves could have never imagined if left to their own devices.

It had been all innocent, until Momoi chose a dare. Now the machine had listed something a little more suggestive, but still appropriate for their gathering of teens.

"So, Momoi, truth or dare~?" The pink haired girl considered it, up till then she had only chosen truths. But one needed a little risk in their life to spice it up!

"Auumm, dare!" The friend, Kila, who was controlling the computer, clicked the dare button on the computer screen. It showed a loading sign but soon, the dare showed up on the screen in large red text.

"EHHH?! Oh nonono! I can't do that! No no no! Something else, please!" Her friends snickered in the background. They weren't gonna let her get out of this one.

"Sorry Momoi, you get what you get and you don't pitch a fit!" Her friend grabbed her cell phone and handed it to the doomed girl. Momoi looked hesitant as she took the phone, and dialed the number of her crush. She looked back up at the text on her screen. Momoi closed her eyes.

"Damn it." She opened her eyes, resigned to her fate, and hit the call button. She raied the phone to her face, and listened to the sound of ringing. Her eyes now rested upon the faces of her two best friends looking at her with excitement.

 **Ringg**

 **RInnng**

 **Rinng**

"Ah, Hello, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am sorry I am not able to take your call right now. I will try to call you back as soon as possible. Thank you." Momoi blinked in surprise and shot up like a rocket when she realized she wouldn't have to do the dare! She had never been so happy to hear his voice mail.

When she burst up jumping up and down out of excitement, her two friends slumped in disappointment. They had really been looking forward to that call. They solemnly looked at the text once more.

'You must call your crush, admit your feelings, and ask him/her to take care of you.'As Kila reached for the mouse once more to move on to the next truth or dare, they all heard a buzz.

 **BUZZ**

 **BUZZ**

Momoi paled, stuck in a mid jump, and slowly turned her head towards the sound of the buzz. Her friends grinned evilly.

"Oh? What's that I hear? Could it be? Why, yes, I do believe it is!" She picked up the phone, and thrust it in Momoi's direction.

"This is for you. Remember to put it on speaker!" Momoi, now panicking, took the phone and hit answer.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! This cannot be happening! Nope nope! Not real! No!' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an angel speaking.

"Hello, Momoi. You called just now, I'm sorry I could not get to the phone in time. What did you call me for?" Momoi plopped down into a crossed leg position, and started curling a piece of hair between two fingers.

"Ah, umm. Just.. You know, to, uh.. talk. Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it? How are you doing?" She was nervous, really nervous. Her friends shook their heads and told her to speed it up.

"Yes, I suppose it has been some time since we last met. I've been doing well. How are you?" She sighed, Kuroko and his politeness wasn't making this any easier for her.

"Um, good." Here, another sigh. "Kuroko… I've got something to tell you." 'Time to get this over with.'

"Yes, Momoi? What do you want to tell me?"

"Kuroko, IreallylikeyouandIwantyoutotakecareofme." She slumped in relief, it was finally over! On the other end of the line, Kuroko blinked. The only thing he had gotten out of that was his name.

"Um, excuse me, Momoi. I couldn't hear what you said. Can you please repeat that?" Momoi froze once more. 'Oh, you've got to be kidding m-'

"I said I really like you, Kuroko. And I want you to take care of me." This time it was said with much more clarity, and sincerity. Kuroko blinked, he knew she had a thing for him, but he never thought this much.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept your feelings." Her heart broke. Tears began to well in her eyes. Thankfully he continued. "But I can still take care of you." Momoi blinked. A tear slipped past her eye, she wiped it away in haste.

"What? Why?"

"Because no matter how you feel towards me we're still friends, and friends take care of each other. Is it okay if I come over?"

"W-w-why?"

"Because I want to take care of you." Momoi held the phone down in both hands, and turned to her friends. She mouthed 'CAN HE COME OVER?' They nodded, this was important for their friend's happiness!

"Umhum! I mean yes, you can come over. Do you want to stay the night? I have two friends over, they're fine with you coming over." Kuroko mulled over the situation. 'Why not?'

"I will accept. Please don't mind me. I will be over in twenty minutes."

"Alright, thank you Kuroko. See you soon!"

"Goodbye." He hung up, time to get ready for a sleepover.

On the other side of things, Momoi squealed! She was bouncing up and down with her friends, babbling excitedly. Then they went downstairs to await her prince charming. Both her parents were away on a business trip, and her baby brother was already asleep in bed, so family wasn't a concern.

* * *

 **DING DONGGG~!**

Momoi jumped up, and ran towards the door. Just as she was going to pull it open, she took a deep breath, and composed herself. She wrenched the door open and saw a blue haired teen, with a few bags.

"Hello, Kuroko. Please come on in." She was acting calm, but inside, she sure as hell wasn't! She back up and allowed him in. As soon as he cleared the doorway, he dropped his bags down on the floor, stretched his hands, and picked them back up again. They must be heavy. Momoi saw her chance!

"Here, let me take those bags off your hands." Kuroko tried to protest, but the girls grabbed them and stumbled up the stairs. Momoi tripped over a strap and fell, some of the bag's content spilled.

"Are you okay?!" Momoi rubbed her head, and started to gather the materials.

"Oww.. Yes, I'm fine." Now she began paying attention to what she was picking up.

"Eh? A hairbrush? Anti-tangler? Kuroko? Why did you bring these?" All eyes turned to him.

"Oh, well, you said you wanted me to take care of you, so I tried my best to remember something you had trouble with. I remember once you told me your long hair was hard to take care of, so I thought I could help you with it. I'm sorry if you do not want me to, I thought you would like it." Momoi was touched, he actually had paid attention to her.

'Kuroko…'

"No, no! I would love you to help me with my hair!" Kuroko nodded, and turned to the other girls.

"Would you like me to do your hair as well?" The girls, who thought they would now be third wheels, blinked, and looked to Momoi for permission. She bit her lip and nodded. In turn, the two girls agreed to his offer.

"Okay. Where can we do it, Momoi?" Momoi thought about it. The room they watched the movies was too messy. Downstairs would be perfect!

"Hm, the living room should have enough space. It's back down the stairs." They grabbed the bags and headed to their next destination. Once they arrived, they plopped down and gave Kuroko his bags. He rummaged through the bags, and took out a hairbrush. He patted the floor in front of him, and Momoi sat down.

He began combing through her long pink hair. They sat in silence for a while, Momoi blushing while Kuroko focused in on getting through that tangle. The two friends were playing 'Catch the stuffed bear!', but they stopped after a while. When Kuroko was almost half way through Momoi's hair, Kila noticed he was pretty good with hair.

"Hey, Kuroko. So when did you get so good with hair?" Kuroko didn't take his eyes of the cotton candy colored locks.

"Oh, I had a little sister who always wanted me to style her hair in new fashions. After a while, I became proficient with hair." Momoi took interest.

"You have a sister?" Kuroko shook his head.

"Not anymore. There was a car accident." The room fell into an awkward silence.

"…I'm sorry." Kuroko let out a sigh.

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault, you didn't know." And so, the night continued. Kuroko put all of their hair into amazing braids, they had never even seen before except in magazines! After they got bored of hair, they all gathered around and watched the Princess Bride.

One by one, as the movie went on, they fell asleep, until Momoi was the last one awake. She yawned, and looked at her watch. IT WAS NEARLY 3:30 AM! If she was going to get any sleep, she needed to do so now! She picked the remote up, and turned the TV off. She then returned to where she sat previously, a spot next to Kuroko with tons of blankets.

She turned her head, and rested her gaze upon the teen who was already working up a bed head. She smiled warmly, and wished this moment would last forever. She rewrapped herself in blankets, and soon, she too, drifted off into a happy dream.

THE END

* * *

AN: I don't particularly ship these two, but I thought this'd be nice. You can interpret this as romance or friendship, I really don't care which way. This will not be edited or updated

~Frosty


End file.
